1. Field of the Invention
The invention described in this specification relates to a switching regulator.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a switching regulator is proposed, which detects that a inductor current is not flowing into an rectifying element by always monitoring the voltage across both terminals of the rectifying element located onto a current path of the inductor current with a zero-cross comparator (a recirculation detection comparator) to improve power conversion efficiency by reflecting detection results thereof to on/off control of an output switch element (cf., JP-A-2011-135730).
However, in the switching regulator of the conventional structure, pulse skips of the zero-cross comparator arising from signal delay and the like are be easy to occur, and a problem can occur to the on/off control of the output switch element.